Ballad of The Broken Angels
by BloodiedAngle21
Summary: In order to save him, she had to give herself up. Which was the easiest thing to do when you are in love with someone...or the hardest.
1. Secret Life

Ever since Spike came back from the hospital from his suicide mission, Faye had always

been the one taking care of the bounties, both big and small to keep her beloved home a float.

She never counted on one of her missions would lead her to a part of her past she never knew about,

who her father really was, and who she was now. Faye leaned up against her Red Tail, her cigarette dangling

from her painted lips, she tried to get the words out of her head, but she knew she had to do something in

order for Spike not to find out about this. Even if it means that she would have to leave the Bebop once and

for all.

She heard the hangers room's door slide open, and the devil himself stood at the door. His

torso was mummified with bandages and his arms where patched here and there with gauge. Every time

she saw him, she either wanted to cry, or laugh. When she did the first one, she always made sure that

he would never see the tears falling from her eyes. Because she never wanted him to think of her as weak,

no she wanted him to think of her as not only as a comrade, but as a close friend.

"What are you doing in here?" Spike asked as he lit a cigarette of his own. Faye wanted to ignore him,

wished for him to leave her alone with her thoughts, but he always seemed to pop up out of nowhere and

irritate her to no end.

"I just needed somewhere to think." she tapped the ash off of her cigarette onto the floor and inhaled it.

She glared at him through the soft tendrils of smoke, hoping he would get the hint. But alas, who ever said Spike

Spiegle was someone who knew what a hint was?

"You know that's why we have a living room." Spike walked over to her and leaned up against her Red Tail.

He knew something was off about her, ever since she came back from the last bounty, she hardly spoke to him,

yelled at him, or even threw a insult his way. And, even though he hated to admit it, he didn't like this Faye.

"You're always sleeping on the couch, Edward is always clicking on her computer, and Jet is always

whining about something. I can't think about anything except here. Nothing to hear but the hum of the Bebop and

the creeks of the flooring when you walk." Faye huffed as she tossed the cigarette onto the ground and snuffed it

out under the heel of her favorite white boots. Lately though, she hardly wore them out on the jobs she went on,

she neither wore her usual attire of her yellow top and yellow shorts, now she taken to tight leather skinny pants,

and a black corset top.

"Seems our little Faye Faye is growing bored of us." Spike mused. Though he knew that wasn't what was wrong,

he knew if he got her worked up enough, she would go off just like a bottle rocket. Just like she always done in the past.

"You seemed to have me all figured out don't you cowboy?" Faye sighed and moved off of her battle ship, Those

cold words were still seeping into her brain, and she wasn't in the mood for games.

"Where are you going Faye?" he asked her, his sudden drop in tone almost made her stop in her tracks. Almost

was the key word, and Faye was going to pat herself on the back when all this was said and done with. She tossed

her hand into the air and waved him off.

"I'm going to get ready to go out. I need a drink or maybe ten." she sulked out of the room and left Spike alone

with his thoughts.

~Later that day~

Faye sat in an old bar, a brave soul wondered up to the stage and started belting out an old jazz tone, though

not to bad, they still had a long way to go before they would make it anywhere big if that was the plan. The bartender

came over to her and smiled knowingly.

"I seem to see those faces alot." he put a glass in front of her and poured her another whiskey.

"And what kind of faces are those?" she perched her chin on her open palm and watched the kid begin to move,

getting into the music and found the rhythm of his soul. His voice got stronger, more sulkier with every word he sang,

and Faye seemed to feel it pluck at the strings of her own heart.

"The ones that seem to be searching for something, yet don't know what it is. Fortune, lost love, fame, family,

past. You though, seemed to be searching for it all, and are at a cross roads." he left to go help another patron at

the end of the bar and left his words hanging thickly into the air. The room clapped as the young kid finished up his

song and stepped off the stage. As she stood up and made her way over to the stage, she noticed Spike seemingly

appear out of nowhere.

He sat in the back of the room and watched her with those molten mis matched eyes, and she sang. What she sang

wasn't the blues, wasn't rock n roll, wasn't a sappy love song, no what she sang was her passion, was her live story, her

confessions of sins and of hate, her confession of selling her soul to save him. Of signing the devil's pact just to make sure

he staid alive and on the Bebop with them, with her.

_**Take my hand let's go,  
Somewhere we can rest our souls.  
We'll sit where it's warm,  
You say look we're here alone**_

The moment her voice slipped into the microphone, the room fell silent. All eyes where on her, and her eyes where closed

tightly, her mind taking her to her own little world where she was safe from it all, safe with him.

I was running in circles,  
I hurt myself,  
Just to find my purpose.

Everything was so worthless,  
I didn't deserve this,  
But to me you were perfect.

I'm scattered through this life.  
If this is life I'll say good bye.

She's gone like an angel,  
With wings let me burn tonight

She felt like she was burning inside, like her wings were torn from her and they were set aflame the moment she woke up from

that cold, frozen sleep, and she was alone. Alone for the longest time, going through life like she was never going to find her real purpose.

That was until she found them, Jet, Edward, Spike, hell, even Ein. They were her family now, whether she liked it or not. She was going to

keep them safe at all costs. Even if it ment trading in her wings for flames. She was going to keep the one she loved alive and safe.

I see me writin on this paper.  
Prayin for some savior.  
Wishin to intake her and save her.

In a world so, so godless so thoughtless,  
I don't know how we wrought this,  
All the love that you brought us.

It feels like I'm killin myself.  
Just willin myself.  
Just to pray for some help.

I'd give it all just to have, have your eternity.  
Cause it's all that assures me.  
It's worth all that hurts me.

I'd give you my heart,  
And I'd let you just hold it.  
I'd give you my soul,  
But I already sold it.

On that day,  
That day I walked away in December.  
I will always remember.  
I'll regret it forever.

I remember brown eyes,  
So sad and blue skies.  
Turned to darkness and night.  
I'm so sick of the fight.

I won't breathe unless you breathe,  
Won't bleed unless you bleed.  
Won't be unless you be,  
'Till I'm gone and I can sleep.

Faye repeated the chorus of her song once more, her voice seemed to echo with the lost pain she never knew she had

never knew that the song she sang fit her feelings towards Spike so well, but she would never bow first. She wouldn't brake

when she needed to be strong. Then and there as she left the stage, grabbed her jacket and left the bar, she knew she wouldn't

go far until he caught up with her. Three blocks away from the Red Tail, and lone behold, Spike was standing right in front of her.

"I never knew you could sing like that. You were always off pitch when you hummed." he said as he inhaled his seventh cigarette

that day.

"I don't have time Spike, I have something to take care of." she brushed passed him, but she was stopped when his hand caught

her wrist.

"Almost like you were saying goodbye back there Romani, are you really that bored with the Bebop?" he tightened his grip on her when

she tried to pull away from him. She bit back her comment and suddenly swung her other hand out, grabbed his free wrist, and tossed him

over her shoulder. Standing above him on the sidewalk, the last of the fading sun simmered behind the building, almost giving Faye an

eerie glow.

"I'm not saying anything Spike-o. The Bebop is more my home than it is yours, when you left, I took over the bounties. When

you were hospitalized, I came and visited you. I paid the admission and room costs." She bent over him and for the first time, Spike

had seen something in her eyes that reminded him of himself when he was with the Red Dragons.

"Seems you've grown up alot Romani, I hardly even know you any more." he sat up and reached for another ciagrette, pulling

out a bent one, he lit it and inhaled deeply.

"You never knew me Spike, just like I never knew you."Straightening up, she turned to walk away for the third time that day,

and something told Spike the next time he saw her again, he wouldn't even recognize her. And some part of him was saddened by that.

Another part just huffed and didn't care, but deep down inside, his heart broke at watching another person he cared for walk away from

him.


	2. New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own cowboy Bebop, or any of the characters

* * *

Faye tapped her fingers impatiently on the arm on the chair in the office. She sat in the room with seven other people, none of them acknowledged her until the head person entered the room and sat down. Her communicater vibrated against her hip, hitting the power button on the top, she leaned back in the chair and watched the guy that Spike hated the most. Vicious sat at the head of the table,his eyes landing on Faye and then scanned the rest of the room. He steppled his fingers together and leaned forward in the chair, resting his elbows on the mahogany table.

"Most of you know that the newest member of our syndicate is here not on her free will, but in order to save her comrade's life. In agreement, she agreed to work with us until I say otherwise and Spike Spiegle is to be left alone and unharmed in any way." Vicious spoke, his face impassive and eyes cold as ice.

"Being that you, Faye, are the only female in the orginization here, you have your own wing in the building. You may come and go as you please, and in return, you go on any mission needed." Vicious spoke to her. The door swung open, and a young man carried a trench coat over to her, he laid it on the desk before her with a lighter and left without speaking a word. Raising an eyebrow, she wondered why Spike didn't have his old jacket from the syndicate days or the lighter. As if reading her mind, a man sitting at Vicious's left spoke.

"Spiegel didn't like the jacket, and as for the lighter, he used it to blow up our old building a year ago." he spoke just as coolly as Vicious had, and Faye realized that this man was Vicious's left hand man, knowing if Vicious died, he would take control after him. Nodding, the meeting went on its way and the members were adjourned.

Faye stood outside the building, her cigarette in between her fingers as she turned her communicator back on, as soon as she did, Jet's face appeared on the screen.

"FAYE, where the hell are you? You've been gone for nearly three days." Jet yelled into his communicator.

Faye sighed and scratched her head with her free hand and thought of an excuse.

"I was tracking down someone from my past Jet. I'm on Mars right now, and my lead has gotten cold." she lied between her teeth. She never will be able to make them understand what she really was doing. Especially Spike. She had to keep this a secret until the deal was off and Faye was free to go. She knew that somehow, she could wind up just as Julia had, stuck in something she couldn't get out of, and wind up dead from a bullet from a friendly fire.

"When are you coming back?" Jet asked her. She shrugged and looked over her shoulder, a couple of the Red Dragons were heading over towards her.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I will catch you later Jet." she shut off her communicator again and crushed her cigarette under her black boots. Why she had taken to wearing darker colors, she never knew. Even her hair was a darker purple now. Looking over at the guys again, she watched them stop right in front of her.

"What can I do for you gentlemen?" she asked smoothly, her hand touching the danger that she kept on her thigh in case she couldn't make it to her Glock in time. The guy with blond hair spoke up, a smile on his face and his hands in the air.

"We just wanted to ask you if you wanted to come drink with us. We're comrades now, I figured we greet you properly now you're one of us." he chuckled when her hand relaxed.

"Sorry, but I will have to pass, I have somewhere else to be tonight." she apologized and walked away. As long as she worked here and she wasn't on a mission, she was going back to the Bebop, though she would have to come back here every day, she wouldn't get comfortable around these guys. They were like the snakes that snuck into your bed at night and struck if you weren't careful enough.

Starting up her Red Tail, Faye went back to the bar. Sure enough, she spotted the Sword Fish right were it was parked the last time she had been here. Walking in, she saw Spike at the bar, slowly nursing his whiskey. Sitting next to him, she ordered something stronger this time, and the bartender sat the bottle of vodka and a drinking glass down next to it in front of her.

"Surprised to see you here at my new haunting ground." Faye poured her drink and sipped it. Spike looked over at her and he was right, he didn't recognize her any more. What he did recognize was the lighter she pulled out and lit her cigarette with. Grabbing her hand before she could pocket the lighter, he yanked it out of her hand and slapped it onto the bar counter.

"Where did you get this?" he spoke coolly and for the first time since she walked in to the bar. She looked at which lighter she pulled out and noticed it was the one that she had just gotten from the syndicate.

"Off of a bounty that I caught a while back ago, it was laying under my seat, I found it when i went to grab my wallet." Faye, for the second time, lied so effortlessly. Spike seemed to take the lie for the truth and just stared at the lighter.

"So why were you gone so long?" Spike asked her.

"Didn't Jet tell you? I was going after a lead on my past. I was looking for my father." Faye exhaled the smoke right in his face. He pulled out his own, and lit it with the syndicate lighter. His mechanical eye tossing him into the past when he got his own just like it when he was sixteen years old.

"And how did that go?" he asked her as he passed the lighter back to Faye.

"Horrible. The lead went cold and now I came back." she finished off her drink and poured more liquior into the glass.

"You're drinking pretty heavy tonight Faye." Spike chuckled and motioned for the bartender to re-fill his glass.

After two bottles of whiskey, and three bottles of vodka, Faye paid for the both of them and staggered to her feet. Spike getting up next to her, and followed her unsteadily out of the bar. Faye's brain was fogged with drink, and her mouth was as loose as a goose and she just began talking, and talking and talking.

"You know, I thought you wouldn't come back after your fight with Vicious. I thought you were dead until I came looking for you and found you near death. I took you to the hospital and staid there for a week, when you woke up, I took you back to the Bebop and took care of you there. You kept muttering about 'julia' this or 'julia' that. I took over the bounties for the longest time, until you were at least able to lift your Jericho again. " She rubbed her face with her palm and sighed, she would have one hell of a hangover tomorrow and she would have to take care of her first mission as a Red Dragon along with it.

Spike didn't say anything as he pulled another cigarette out of his pack, cursing when Faye jacked it out of his hand and lit it herself. He grumbled as he pulled his very last one out of the pack and tossed the crumbled box of paper onto the ground.

"I didn't go to die Faye," he lit his own cigarette and exhaled slowly. Faye interrupted him before he continued.

"I know, you left to see if you were really alive. I heared the excuse a million and one times Spike. You don't know what I lost because you left." she murmured the cryptic sentence and pushed off the wall, stumbling a bit, Faye managed to right herself before Spike reached out to do it for her.

"What did you lose Faye?" he asked her, leaning in close. His chest pressed to hers, and his nose barely touching her own. Faye looked away, unable to look into his mis-matched orbs for long. Tonight, they were flowing with the emotions that he kept locked up tightly, and she didn't want to see them. Not now, not after she had given up everything to protect him. She looked back at him steadily, the cigarette she stole from him dangling for dear life in her lips, some of her hair covered the left side of her face. Spike realized then and there, just how beautiful Faye really was when she wasn't eating all their food and taking off with their woolongs. He felt his heart skip a beat in his ribcage when she just stared at him.

"More than I can ever get back, Spike." she aquared her shoulders and walked to the Red Tail. But before she even knew it was coming, Spike had her pinned up against her fighting ship, and his lips seemingly devoured hers. Faye's breath hitched in her throat, her head became even more fuzzy than what it already was because the alcohol level. She buried her hands into his mossy hair and pulled him closer, her mind went into over drive when his hand slipped up under her corset top and ran his fingers lightly up and down her side.

He needed air, he needed more alcohol, no...he needed more of Faye. Spike thought wearily as he pulled away from her, steadying himself and Faye. He looked at her again, and felt his stomach tug with need and desire. Yet, Faye was the one that stepped away from him.

"I think play time is over cowboy," she was beginning to sober up and she hated it. She needed to be able to think clearly right now, and she would need to think clearly before she ever jumped into bed with Spike Spiegle. If it was one thing that Faye Valentine wasn't, and that was a whore. She wouldn't tumble around with anyone unless it meant something more than a one nightstand. And that's exactly what Spike was looking for.

Spike never knew he could hurt with so much need from one woman, and never expected this pain to be caused by none other than Romani, Faye. He smirked and nodded, saying nothing as he went to his Sword Fish and took off into the night, not bothering to wait for Faye. Faye sighed and took off towards the Bebop.


	3. Drangon's Vs Vipers

It had been a month since Faye sold her soul to save the life into the same thing the person she did it for hated the most. She sat in the conferance room, her chair now two chairs down from the head table on the left side, noting her rake had moved up since she had joined. Sighing mentally, she had learned that Spike had more than once tried to follow her to these mysterious jobs that she had taken on, and tried to plant trackers on her Red Tail. She now only returned to the Bebop to spend time with Edward, Jet, and Ein. She hardly spoke to Spike, and when she did, it only ended up with him stalking off or her breaking something and getting yelled at by Jet. The last fight ended up with the coffee table in the living area of the old ship had been nearly broken in half by her fist.

Since her days in the Red Dragons', Faye was more fit, her body lithle and hardened. Scattered with scars on her body. But that didn't stop her femine goddess body looking anyless appealing to any male that crossed paths with her. Another thing that shocked her, was how much attention Vicious was showing her. Grimacing to herself, she twirled her lighter in and out of her fingers, moving faster and faster the more bored she got. Paying only half of the attention she should be to the meeting that was taking place between the Dragons and a wannabe gang called the Vipers. She glared daggers at every man that wouldn't stop staring at her, more than once placing her danger on the table with the tip facing that said person.

Faye knew that she had become cold blooded, that her clothes were becoming more concealing but still tight, and her aim with her favoirite pistol was now almost a hundred percent more accurate than what it was when she was just a bounty hunter.

"Do you have something to add ?" Vicious asked her, drawing attention to her. She sighed, she expected him to do this to her, like he did every meeting that they had every two weeks, the only thing good about this was that she was able to take a small break from the syndicate and stay at the bebop longer than two days this time. She felt like a dog that was on a very tight leash.

"Nothing that you havein't gone over already, sir. Nothing important that would risk the company either. The only thing I can think of is this," looking at the leader of the Vipers, she let her eyes be void of any emotions as she begin to speak again, "That if I catch another Viper trying to slither it's disgusting body into this company without permission from Ren or a direct invitation from Vicious," she smiled coldly as she picked up a plastic bag up from the floor and tossed it onto the table."Lets just say the head wont bite after its fangs are ripped out and its head cut off."

Vicious smirked, the woman was progressing faster than he had expected of her. Seems that she had a nack for killing and pilaging, just like his Julia did. But Faye seemed to have a little more malice in her. From what, he didn't know. Yet he found that he wanted to get to know her better. Vicious subconciously rubbed his chest above his heart and looked at the grim face of the Vipers.

"Concider this a warning to you, Yaoushi, I will not hessitate to take care of any more of your men if they cross us again." with that the meeting was ajurned. Faye was the first one out the door, not wanting to stay in this building any longer. She grabbed her jacket and her gun hoilster out of her room and headed out of the grounds towards the Red Tail.

She headed towards the Bebop, knowing that Jet had landed on the east side of the city, on the bay coast. It was a beautiful day, and she wanted Edward to join her sunbathing on the landing zone of the bebop before they headed into deep space again until she had to leave for her next sentancing of orginized crime life again.

As she docked the Red Tail, she walked down the obervation deck, through the passage way, down the stair well, and into the lower plateform of the ship. Spike lounged on the yellowing couch, and Edward, Ein, and Jet were no where to be found.

"Where is everyone?" Faye asked Spike. Spike looked over his shoulder at her and grinned at her.

"So the Ice Queen speaks to the lowly cowboy." Spike spoke in his monotoned voice. Faye knew better than to let that rile her feathers. She had grown accustom to hearing Vicious speak just like Spike did when he was aggitated or when he was just trying to be an all around bad boy. Faye sat down on the coffee table that Jet forced her to repay him for his broken one, and okaced her chin on her open palm.

"I speak when the mood strikes me." She examined her nails boredly. Smirking at him, she pulled out one of her cigarettes and lit it, making sure the emblem was facing towards him. She loved how his face bunched up in distaine for the embliem. How one dragon seemed to try to swalllow in an endless fight for power. And that's exactly how the Red Dragons functioned, eating the lower gangs to gain more turff and to make sure that no one tried to riase up against them.

"When are you ever going to get rid of that lighter? You know it pisses me off." Spike hissed at her through clenched teeth and glared at her through slitted eyes. Faye chuckled and slipped the lighter into her shirt and tucked it safely into her bra cup.

"When you let the pasr go Spike. The remaining Red Dragon's haven't even reared their heads against you to get revenge for what happened a year ago. It's time to get rid of this school yard hattred." Faye growled at hum. She hated how he hung onto the past, how he hung onto hus precious Julia. She pndered on if Spike knew the real reason why she never meet up with him in the grave yard that raining day. That the reason why she didn't leave with him was because she wasn't afraid of Vicious killing them both, but because she loved him more than she loved Spike. 'That would twist his panties in a bunch.' Faye thought smuggly.

"Now are you going to answer my question? Where is everyone else?" She asked him again. Spike merely shurgged his shoulders knowing it would annoy Faye immensly. And he loved to annoy her.

"Jet said he was going out to talk to his old cop friend about a bounty head, and the brat and the dog left a day or two ago to find Ed's dad." Spike yawned at rolled over so his back faced Faye.

"How much is this bounty?" Faye asked, not that she needed money anymore, but she loved the thrill of bounty hunting. Soon, she was going to surprise her fellow compaions with a house on Venus, so not only they could retair from bounty hunting, but so Ed could have a real home to grow up in.

"Big Shot said it was their biggest bounty yet, bigger than the 15 thousand woolongs. Which some Roamni bitch decided to santch up and gamble away the next day. It's 1.5 million woolongs." Spike muttered through the soggy backing of his favorite napping area. He spent alot of time on this couch, mostly for recovering perposses. But none the less.

"Just so you know, I'm having a new couch delivered here tomorrow. I told Jet earlier today, he said we would stay docked for at least another week so he can make some more repairs on the Sword Fish and the Red Tail. Now you can move that moldy ass thing into your messy ass room." Faye crushed her cigarette out and went into the kitchen. She felt his eyes watching her, they seemed to always be watching her. She shuddered and came back with two glasses of beer. Twisting off the top of them both, she nudged Spike with one of them.

They drank in silence, neither one not knowing what to say. Until Spike asked the same question that he asked her every time that they were alone and drinking a beer together.

"Where do you really go Faye? I know that all this time you haven't been following the lead about your dad. He would nearly be over a hundred by now, and probably dead. Where do you get the money to pay for repair parts, food, and new furniture pieces for Jet?" he asked her. His mismatched hues boring into her soul. She wanted to lie to him, say that she was just doing odd end jobs here and there in Venus, where the Red Dragon's Syndicate's hq was. Instead she set down her beer bottle and looked him dead in the eyes.

"I paid off my debts almost two moths ago, Spike. I've been working two jobs on the side along with bounty hunting. I've aquired enough money for this whole rag-tag group to retaire on a nice comfy estate. Whether you want to retaire with Jet, Edward, Ein, and I. That's up to you. But I'm bringing it up with Jet as soon as I finish up on my next job this coming month." Picking up her bottle, Faye tilted her head back, and let the beer flow down her throat.

Spike didn't know whether to believe her or not, the old Faye never wanted to even work even an easy bounty with them. Now, she was pulling two jobs ontop of the bounty hunting gig. Every tracker and bug he planted on her, she had always found them. Some times he would catch whispers here and yells there, but nothing really out of the ordinary he supposed.

Gettting up off the coffee table, Faye left to her room, changing out of her work clothes and into her bikini. Grapping another beer through the kitchen, she left the bebop to the landing zone on top of the ship. She was determined to catch enough sun to rid her of the glow of her snow white creamy skin. Just as determined Spike was to find out what Faye really did for a living now. Coming to the conclustion that he would tale her the next time she left for her "jobs" he would be hot on her tail.


End file.
